Albert Heines
Albert Heines, founder of the Society of Scholars, and creator of Hellstrom Magic as well as Blue Magic. Born in the year of 510 AC. Albert Heines Appearance Height: 5'1" Weight: 102 lbs. Age: 26 Gender: Male Allignment: Neutral Science Eye Colour: Blue-gray (Though they have been known to turn jet black when he is angered or near dark shards.) Albert is a rather thin and short man. His skin is quite pale in tone and give his eyes a rather lugubrious appearance. He is constantly subdued in manner. His thin, appearingly lifeless lips always stretched across his face in a deep frown. He speaks in sepulchral tones, sighing frequently. He has broad shoulders, which descend into arms with thin, corded muscles. Albert was desceptively strong. His chest was rather large, were he to take his clothing off, his ribcage could be seen pushing against his skin, almost appearing as though it were attempting to escape. His stomach was flat, neither fat nor muscle tarnishing the features. Albert's stomach thinned into hips, which extended into thin, chicken-like legs. He was not built for running. Albert is well known for his funereal dress, always wearing dark clothes, sometimes hiding his face beneath a large hood. He wears a black jacket which has many concealed pockets, at all times carrying at least two flasks containing some form of alcohol. Albert has been drinking regularly since he was 12 to steady his nerves and relieve stress. Personality Albert is a rather introverted individual, preferring to keep to himself (naturally, since he is introverted), though he considers his few brief engagements with those he knows well as outgoing. He is reluctant to choose sides in any form of dispute and given the opportunity, stalls until the conflict is over, having chosen neither side. Albert is strong-willed when it comes to his studies and the well-being of knowledge at large. His moods are considered dark by many who don't know him well. His sadness is self-perpetuated by his own self-beratement History Dismal Pre-teen years Albert was born into a rich family, though which family and which branch is unknown to Albert, nor others. He was given away as an infant, for reasons unknown, to a man. This man was named Jeremy Heines. Albert's parents only wished that he was named Albert, so Albert was told. The man raised Albert, hardly feeding the boy, keeping him locked in a cellar. The boy lived a sort of half-life; hardly any light, hardly any nourishment, hardly room to move. For nearly ten years Albert lived like this; knocking at death's door, though never allowed to enter. Finally, on one of Albert's few days that he was given food, he somehow escaped. It was all a blur to Albert, but he seems to remember screams of pain coming from the man, and blood everywhere. To this day he believes that he was rescued, though in reality this was the first time his natural talent in Dark Magic had revealed itself; possibly brought on by his poor treatment. Perhaps his parents had seen it in him when he was born and that was why he was given away. But speculation gets you no where and Albert has since given up on explanations as well as finding his family. Bleak Times as a Teenager Dreary Life of an Adult Abilities Darkness Magic Albert has a firm and powerful grip on all things dark. Though not knowing himself, he was born with a natural affinity for the darkness and was conditioned by the man, Jeremy, to embrace it and use it. This brand of torture was led so that Albert would join the occultists as a subservient killing machine. But something happened. Albert attached himself to the power far quicker than they had anticipated. He'd been a far more proficient in this element than anyone could have guessed. Albert manipulates the energy like it's just an extension of himself. Normally seen carrying a large stick, when Albert feels threatened or merely wishes to intimidate, he creates a blade from the dark magic. The hellish flames are constantly ebbing forth from his skin and seem to originate from the soles of his feet (like soul). Lightning Magic The second element that Albert has learned. Though he has yet to master it, he is still highly skilled in the use of this power. Water Magic Hellstrom Magic Blue Magic Relationships Berem Blueleaf Quintus Gray High King Seraphiel Melym Irya Sheen Category:Out of Character Category:Albert likes to get naked and block on you then run away. If he does this to you that means he likes you.